Putain de fierté
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Kidd et Law dans une même pièce. Killer en pauvre spectateur et... quoi ? Ce n'est pas assez pour vous convaincre ? Rating T par mesure de précaution à cause du langage.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages de One Piece sont à Oda seulement !

Petit mot de l'écrivaine : Je sais je sais, je devrais être en train d'écrire la suite du Guide du Joyeux Pirate ne me lancez pas de cailloux merci ! Sachez que c'est en cours d'écriture. J'avais eu cette idée d'OS depuis pas mal de temps déjà et je voulais vous la faire très vite partager. Je sais, c'est bourré de fautes. JE SAIS, c'est pas terrible. Je sais c'est pas drôle. Bon.

J'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira quand même.

Ennnnnnnnjoy !

\***/

_Putain de fierté_

Ce fut à pas feutré, et non avec sa démarche nonchalante habituelle, que Killer approcha de la cabine de son capitaine. A nouveau, il jeta un œil vers le sous-marin qui était juste à côté de leur navire et eut un léger soupir, inaudible grâce à son casque. De toute façon, casque ou pas, personne ne l'aurait entendu vu le boucan. Il eut encore un regard vers le sous-marin, vers le Jolly Roger qui y était peint surtout.

Bruit de vase éclaté contre un obstacle. Il se posait plus de question sur la présence dudit vase que sur sa démolition. Des éclats de voix, reconnaissable entre mille.

Encore…

― REPETE UN PEU POUR VOIR ?

― C'EST TON BONNET QUI T'EMPÊCHE D'ENTENDRE ? JE TE DIS QUE C'EST HORS DE QUESTION !

― AH OUAIS ?

― PARFAITEMENT !

La première voix se fit plus calme d'un coup.

― Aaaaah ouais ?

Killer devinait que son Capitaine était hésitant, vu le silence qu'il avait laissé s'installer entre eux. Quelques secondes seulement mais c'était bien assez parlant de sa part. Il aurait pu entendre l'autre jubiler. Un mot suffirait pour que la tempête revienne. Killer se plaqua contre le mur, croisa les bras sur son torse et attendit que son capitaine fasse la bourde. Dans le genre subtil, il était hors catégorie.

Ce fut donc sans aucune surprise qu'il entendit son cher capitaine répondre en séparant les syllabes du dernier mot exagérément.

― Je te le répèterais sur tous les tons s'il le faut… Tapette !

Ouh ! ça s'annonçait plutôt bien partit. Un petit « ding » comme on pouvait entendre afin d'annoncer le début d'un match de boxe retentit dans la tête du Second qui eut un sourire. On le changerait pas son Captain !

A son étonnement, un autre silence se fit. Plus long. Plus angoissant.

La porte juste à côté de Killer s'ouvrit brutalement tandis que ce dernier la voyait claquer à quelques millimètres de lui.

Law sortit, son Nodachi en main, il semblait prêt à user de son pouvoir sur l'importun qui barrerait sa route involontairement. Faisant l'impasse sur Killer, il pointa un doigt rageur vers la personne encore en cabine en faisant volte-face.

― Si tu oses me refaire ne serait-ce qu'une remarque de ce genre, je te coupe les parties génitales et je les remplace par celles du premier mec impuissant venu. Pigé ?

Sur cette menace d'un ton doucereux et calme en surface, il sauta d'un bond sur son sous-marin et se faufila à l'intérieur sans faire attention au magnifique « Tu peux toujours essayer connard ! » de Kidd. Il n'eut même pas un frémissement lorsque le Capitaine de Killer lança un dernier « Empaffé, je vais te défoncé ce soir ! ».

Par contre, l'éclat de rire moqueur que Law eut fut très éloquent. Un bruit métallique clos la quere… la conversation des deux Supernovae. Kidd se tourna, rageur, vers son Second qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

― Tout va bien Captain ?

― Hum.

Kidd haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas vraiment contrarié qu'on ait pu les entendre. Si ce n'était pas Killer qui avait posé cette question, la personne aurait été jeté à des kilomètres de là et aurait errer en mer un bon bout de temps. Mais il était son confident en quelque sorte. Celui sur qui il pouvait toujours compter.

Tout est-il que Killer passa à un autre sujet. Espérant sans grand espoir lui faire oublier l'incartad… l'agréable visite de son amant.

― Tu voulais me voir pour…

― Ah ouais. Viens par ici.

Joignant le geste à la parole d'un ample mouvement de la main. Il se posta sur le devant du navire près de la proue.

― Ce soir, les autres devront faire la fête dans la cale et ils y restent ! J'veux pas les entendre vu ?

Il joignit une nouvelle fois ses paroles à un geste. Il indiqua du pouce l'endroit où se trouvait son équipage. Killer inclina la tête et opina.

― Et si t'en voit un qui remonte tu le jettes par-dessus bord.

― Bien.

― Ils font ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en tamponne les huîtres. Ils font le boucan qu'ils veulent du moment que je les entende pas sinon…

― Tu les jettes par-dessus bord. Pas de problème.

― Et même si c'en ait un avec un fruit du démon….

― Je le jette par-dessus bord. J'ai bien saisis.

― Et si…

― Jette. Bord. Ok.

― Tu m'énerves. Continue comme ça et…

― Huuuum par-dessus bord ?

Il soutint sans problème le regard courroucé de son Captain qui abandonna toute idée de continuer sur ce terrain. Oui, Killer était bien le seul qui pouvait se targuer de tenir tête à Eustass Kidd. Mis à part un certain Chirurgien de la Mort. La différence étant que Killer ne s'en vantait jamais à haute voix. Lui.

Ultime tentative de la part du Supernovae.

― Et…

― Je crois…

― Si…

― avoir…

― tu…

― Compris oui !

―… M'emmerde…

Ce n'était pas la fin initiale de la phrase. Cette fin avait été plus dite par dépit. Ce n'était pas une vraie fin, ce qui rendait la menace assez ridicule. Il leva le poing d'une manière très peu convaincante et le rabaissa. _Fatality_*. Killer menait largement sur ce terrain. En modeste vainqueur, il tendit une autre perche pour sauver l'honneur de son cher Captain.

― Autre chose ?

Eustass Kidd hocha la tête et le conduisit vers une pièce. L'unique pièce où seul Kidd avait accès –et Killer accessoirement quand le Captain voulait bien l'y autoriser pour lui faire partager ses plans.

Il ouvrit la porte et Killer dut déglutir péniblement pour s'ôter toute envie de rire.

― Faudra que les cuistots assurent ce soir. Anticipa le Second pour que les derniers éclats de rire disparaissent pour de bon et pour faire bonne mesure.

Kidd eut un regard vers la pièce et se re-concentra vers son Bras droit. Il savait que cet abruti en rirait dès qu'il serait seule mais au moins il avait la décence de garder son sérieux devant son capitaine. C'était tout à son honneur.

― Et sinon tu crois que ça lui plaira ?

― Certainement. Par contre…

― Oui je sais, je sais. Garde ça pour toi sinon…

― A la mer avec les poissons. Vous savez, ça ressemble plus à un comique de répétition qu'à une menace.

Kidd ne trouva aucune réplique, aucun argument à lui opposer. Nouvelle tentative de "sauvetage" de Killer pour garder la dignité de son supérieur intact.

― Vous pouvez pas le décal… ?

― Même pas.

Coup d'œil vers la table, les chaises, les chandelles, le vase remplie de roses… roses, la nappe impeccable…

Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il ne pouvait plus dire à son amant qu'il était bien trop romantique à son goût.

Et il avait eut idée de ce dîner pile le jour où il le lui avait reproché. Et où il lui avait dit que jamais ils ne pourraient faire ce qu'un… « Couple normal » ferait. Quelle expression irait avec cette situation… ah oui.

Merde. Putain de fierté.

\***/

* : Mortal Kombat. Me demandez pas ce que cette référence fait là, je suis fatiguée, je sais pas plus que vous et demain matin, j'en saurai pas plus. Ni les jours suivant.

Biiiiien. Ou plutôt non... Je compte sur vous pour commenter cet OS minable à souhait... Alors ça mérite une review ? Nan ? Dites ce que vous en pensez ? *yeux de Chat Potté à genoux* Et avec un s'il vous plait ?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody ! C'est encore moi !

Comme je l'ai dis précédemment, ce devait être un OS mais, en me relisant et en lisant les reviews (D'ailleurs je vous remercie ! ça me donne du baume au cœur pour continuer d'écrire) je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas en rester là. Impossible. Je devais absolument écrire la suite avec la réaction de Law. J'ai été très inspiré mais, par manque de temps, je n'ai pas pu vous la faire partager maintenant.

Je ferais une revérification pour les fautes éventuelles, ne vous en faites pas !

Ennnnnjoy !

\***/

_Putain de fierté_

Law n'était pas quelqu'un qui était à cheval sur la politesse. Surtout depuis qu'il couch… sortait avec Kidd. Il avait abandonné tout espoir d'avoir un compagnon aimable, bourré de qualité tel que la spontanéité, la ponctualité, le calme, la patience. Tout ça avait été balancé en mer pour tenir compagnie à Davy Jones.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi ni comment ils en étaient arrivés à… sortir ensemble. Non, sérieusement, il ne comprenait pas.

Merci gentille bouteille de rhum. Toi et ta superbe robe aussi sombre que le fond des mers. Ô splendide liqueur de l'oubli…

Oui voilà, c'était ça le… souci. Faire un poème sur une simple bouteille, pas de problème. Faire un poème sur Kidd… Bah ! Il suffisait peut-être de changer quelques mots.

― Affreux Kidd aux milles vices ! Toi et ta superbe robe aussi sombre que le fond des enfers. Ô terrible amant de l'effroi…

Bepo haussa les sourcils, assez déconcerté de voir son capitaine agenouillé, bras levé et tendu, devant un guéridon où se dressait fièrement une bouteille de rhum. Son regard navigua entre Law et la bouteille, comme s'il attendait la réaction de l'un des deux. Pour le rhum, il pouvait attendre longtemps mais Law s'interrompit dans son élan poétique.

Fronçant les sourcils et jetant un regard noir vers l'ours blanc qui resta muet. Jean Bart derrière lui préféra n'émettre aucun commentaire.

― Qu'es-ce que vous me voulez ?

― Le Captain Eustass Kidd exige que vous veniez le voir ce soir.

Bepo avait prononcé ces mots très vite avec un débit tel que Law fut assez admiratif. Dans le sens où il avait miraculeusement comprit le sens de la phrase.

― Il exige ? Il se prend pour qui ce con ?

― Ah ça, j'ai pas osé lui demandé.

Bepo formula ensuite son habituel « pardon » suivit de sa révérence rituelle. Amusé, Law se releva et croisa les bras.

― Qu'es-ce que cette tête de poulpe me veut ? Sérieux…

Il eut un soupir frustré et un petit sourire en coin. S'il était sûr de ce qu'il savait sur leur relation et sur Kidd, il était aussi très lucide en ce qui le concernait. Il avait beau râler, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Pas grand-chose en fait.

\~/

Kidd tendit l'oreille près de la trappe de la cale. Il pesta dans sa barbe imaginaire. Bon sang ! Ses hommes faisaient la fête et pas un son lui parvenait, ils faisaient vraiment gaffe les fumiers ! Lui qui espérait pouvoir en balancer un ou deux ou… une dizaine pour se détendre. Killer était vraiment trop efficace.

Le Captain recommença une énième fois à faire les cents pas sur le pont, les mains jointes derrière son dos. Il tendit à nouveau l'oreille. Non aucun son, pas un cri, pas un bruit de casse… Quels fumiers ! Pas un pour lui faire plaisir !

Il aurait pu aller en choper un pour le jeter mais s'il faisait ça, il risquait de louper le passage de son amant. Et il était hors de question qu'ils se loupent. Pas ce soir.

Au pire, si ce foutu con lui posait un lapin, son sous-marin était juste à côté. Il irait le voir et lui apprendrait les bonnes manières.

― Penches-toi encore un peu, le clair de lune sur ton postérieur, c'est une vision que je n'oublierais pas de sitôt !

Kidd rougit et se redressa tout en ce tournant vers la personne qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Le sourire en coin, la main prête à brandir fièrement le majeur en cas de dispute. Oui, c'était bien ce petit abruti qui lui servait d'amant.

Pour sa défense, Eustass avait rangé son large manteau et avait opté pour une tenue qui accentuait moins son aura imposante. Plus décontracté. Il serait plus facile de lui filer un coup de poing s'il riait à cause de ce que Kidd lui avait préparé.

― La dernière fois, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, on s'était plus ou moins disputé ?

― Rmm… Une petite altercation disons. Dispute… Il m'arrive d'en ramener une ou deux mais jamais dix !*

― Joue pas avec les mots. Répliqua gentiment le Chirurgien de la Mort. Ça ne te va pas et, en plus, c'est hors sujet.

Kidd l'examina et remarqua que Law n'avait pas amené son nodachi. Une victoire en soi.

Claquant des doigts, subitement, le jeune homme poursuivit.

― Ne m'avais-tu pas dis que tu me défoncerais ce soir ?

― Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire.

― Ha ! Au lit encore moins ! Je préfère encore qu'on se batte sur un terrain plus terre-à-terre.

Kidd se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ça ne se passait pas comme il le voulait. Il savait que ça se passerait ainsi mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait. Il hésitait mais il ne l'avait pas invité pour discuter « activité au lit ». Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

― J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Il vit de la surprise se teindre le visage de son amant. Une lueur amusée passa dans ses yeux mais l'étonnement dominait tout son être. Agréablement surprit même.

― C'est pour ça que tes hommes font la fête dans les cales ?

Kidd opina et lui fit signe de le suivre vers l'avant du navire. Intrigué, Law le suivit sans vraiment faire attention au fait que c'était presque un ordre qu'il venait de donner. Pour une fois.

En voyant la table, assez grande, la nappe, les chandelles aux bougies allumés, les vases… Et les roses ! Mon Dieu ! La commissure de ses lèvres eut des spasmes incontrôlables. Un coup d'œil vers Eustass qui était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et il se sentait partir…

― Je te donne la permission de rire. Vas-y.

― Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission, poulpe-man. Nan mais je trouve ça si mignon si adora-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Law se plia en deux tant cette pensée l'amusait. Le fou rire était impossible à endiguer. Kidd et adorable étaient deux mots qu'on ne pouvait pas mettre dans une même phrase sauf si l'on disait un truc du style « Kidd n'est pas adorable/mignon/chose-qui-s'y-rapporte ». Il roula à terre et ôta son bonnet dans le mouvement. Horriblement comique !

Eustass ne savait pas s'il devait se mettre en colère ou le frapper. Ces deux options le menaient à la même conclusion : pas de sexe ce soir. L'abstinence n'était pas une notion qui faisait parti de son vocabulaire, il dû se résoudre à le regarder se bidonner sur le plancher. Law se tenait les côtes avec insistance tant rire aussi longtemps lui faisait mal.

― Oh mon Dieu, je rêve ! Kidd est… mignon HAHAHAHAHAHA !

― Je sais que rire est bon pour la santé mais là tu risques plutôt de crever. L'expression « mourir de rire » prendra tout son sens.

― Si je crève, je mourrais en sachant que tu peux être ador-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Cinq bonnes minutes après, Law réussit à se calmer. Il se releva et essuya une dernière larme. Ses joues mouillés, ses cheveux décoiffés et ses vêtements froissés étaient les seules preuves de sa crise de fou rire.

― Olalala… Ha… C'était bon ! C'était fort ! Bon Dieu c'était génial ! Fort et intense à la fois ! Merde t'es doué ! Hahaha… Aaaah… Faudra qu'on recommence, c'est vachement addictif !

― C'est assez ambigu comme paroles… et tu ne t'es pas vu…

― Ta gueule ! Me gâche pas ce si bon moment où je me rends compte que t'es… tu peux être… excuses-moi, je vais pas finir cette phrase sinon je vais pas pouvoir me contrôler. On va reprendre juste avant.

Il eut un coup d'œil vers la table et réprima un autre éclat de rire. Quelle idée ! Non mais quelle idée ! Il se tourna vers Kidd qui attendait une réaction autre que l'amusement.

― Bon… C'est pour te faire pardonner ? Pour prouver que t'es un véritable paradoxe à toi tout seul ?

Eustass eut un temps d'arrêt et, indécis, plissa les yeux. Law fut déstabilisé par ce regard qui l'observait comme s'il était malade.

― Et bien quoi ? Tu veux ma photo ? Celle qui est sur mon avis de recherche ne suffit pas ?

― C'est tout ? Pas de « c'est une blague » « tu te fous de moi » ou encore de « tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais manger sur une table dressée pour une chochotte ? ».

― Je dois l'admettre, j'y ai pensé. Tu me connais bien. Mais c'est vraiment trop… Trop.

Law s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes un bref instant avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. La tendresse luisait dans ses prunelles.

― Que tu puisses laisser tomber ta fierté pour moi, même une seconde… J'en demande pas plus.

Kidd agrippa d'une main possessive la nuque de son amant et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Baiser langoureux et sauvage dont Law avait bien plus l'habitude. Mais là, c'était un peu déplacé. Il le repoussa en vain et passa rapidement au plan B.

Il lui pinça le nez de deux doigts et, manquant d'air plus rapidement que lui, Kidd fut contraint de rompre le baiser pour dégager son nez.

― Mais qu'es-ce que…

― Pense un peu avec ta tête plutôt qu'avec ton trois-pièce ! Tu as un potentiel de fauteur de trouble… C'est démentiel !

― Bon bah ça va ! Je suis désolé là, c'est bon ? On peux passer à table ?

Law se recula un peu, ébouriffant distraitement ses courts cheveux de jais.

Non, Kidd n'allait pas changer du tout au tout. Surtout pas ! Où était l'intérêt de sortir avec lui sinon ? Il ne pouvait pas nier que ces facettes si opposées de sa personnalité ne lui plaisait pas. Au contraire, il remontait dans son estime. Si on lui avait dit qu'il sortirait avec un tel mec, cette personne lui aurait servit de cobaye sur une table d'opération. Finalement, il ne regrettait pas que son cœur penche vers cet abruti. Malgré tout les problèmes qui lui causaient, ce n'était rien comparé à ces moments.

Tout de même… Où es-ce que l'amour allait les mener ? Putain de fierté !

\***/

* : petite référence à François Perusse. Inutile évidemment mais j'adore son humour décalé qui joue sur les mots (mais pas seulement). Fallait que je la fasse celle-là, c'était troooop tentant !

Et voilà ! Bien évidemment, ça se termine par la même constatation que dans le premier chapitre, c'est logique. La boucle est bouclée.

D'ailleurs, c'est la première fois que je fais un Two-Shot, ça me change ! Je m'en serais jamais cru capable !

Je sais ce que certains vont penser "où est le lemon espèce d'abrutie ?" ... Et bien figurez-vous qu'il avait été écrit, au départ, c'était mon intention d'en faire un mais après pas mal de réflexion j'ai décidé que ça jurait avec la fic qui parle tout de même de fierté et que j'ai réussi à caser un peu de douceur (ce qui n'était pas gagné faut bien le dire). Pour moi fierté et lemon ne vont pas vraiment ensemble pour un couple pareil. Navrée à tout ceux -Huuum plutôt celle- qui en voulait un.

Merci à vous, merci de votre soutient ! Commentez pour m'encourager et SURTOUT pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Les reviews c'est le salaire de l'auteur ! Je sais ça horripile, on ressemble à des mendiants mais que voulez-vous... Fierté d'auteur (tient ! ça rejoint un peu la fic...)

A très bientôt et bonne continuation !


End file.
